Ten Things
by foxxer1999
Summary: A series of lists that I decided to make for just random stuff. It'll cover many topics, not just wrestling. Enjoy!
1. Ten UWA Storylines

**A/N: This might become the project of the month, a weekly series that replaces UWA on Friday's for the month I am off, lemme know what you think.**

May 9th, 2017

UWA is going on it's second year now! And we've seen some great moments! Ben Jones vs Anthony at Summertime Slaughter, Dan Riley vs Levi (For the first time in any promotion), and a greater Royal Rumble than you will ever see again! But there were many ideas before this that were so bad, I scrapped them, and decided to make a list on them.

I am foxxer1999 from fanfiction dot net, and here are

*SPOLIERS AHEAD*

 _ **Ten UWA storylines I completely Scrapped!**_

 **10: Dan Riley was going to be a coward.**

 _Dan Riley! The second ever UWA champ, and first two-time UWA champ, he held the belt from July's Demise up to Thanksgiving Travesty, before winning it back at Violentine's Day. But the original plan, that I had written, was at Summertime Slaughter, to have Dan be injured before his match with Leo (He had that brutal brawl with Poison beforehand), and Trivolt was going to represent him in that match. That was eventually going to lead Trivolt to being champion anyway, but Dan would've looked weak, hence why, I changed it._

 **9: Anthony vs Batista**

 _I feel bad for not doing this idea, because it was submitted by one of my many great supporters, OurWWEfangirl. So, she approached me with the idea of Anthony to have a feud with the Batista sister's father, big bad, man, big dude, Dave Batista! Anthony was going to be spending more time with Jess (my personal favorite FYI), and Cynthia was going to become jealous. She would enlist the help of Batista, and a match was considered, but sadly, didn't come to pass._

 **8: Levi as Champion!**

 _As women's champion. YES, I briefly had the thought of letting Levi win the Women's belt, but that would have brought shame to it (sorry Levi), and we wouldn't have gotten the classic finals match to crown the first._

 **7: Two man Sanguine Coven!**

 _I had NO PLANS on bringing the SC in with four members, Eric was supposed to be in line for the UWA championship at some point, and David, honestly, I had no idea what to do with him. Glad I figured something that built this company up!_

 **6: The Christmas Special!**

 _Ho Ho Horror was a GREAT PPV title! I love it! The week before was going to be Christmas themed, with people getting presents that booked their matches! For instance, a contract in a box, for a UWA title match! Also, a 'Santa's Little Helper' match for the Women, which would have felt like WWE Diva's stuff that was just a no! But they would have been a GM for UWA for season 3! Imagine if it had happened! I would be the most hated guy on here._

 **5: A WWE Invasion**

 _UWA vs WWE, would have been a mockery of how WWE should have booked the Invasion. But, UWA vs WWE would have been cool! UWA would have won a year long feud, and the final match for WWE would have been Anthony Dre vs Big match JOHN CENA, and it would have been a HUGE win for UWA, and a DEVESTATING loss for WWE, and it ALMOST happened!_

 **4: Anthony's journey to gold**

 _So, Anthony was going to become heel sooner, but they were badly executed. When he turned face again, he was going to go through three matches: A friend, a foe, and a RIVAL. In other words, Adrian Watts, Trivolt, then Ben Jones, just to go for the UWA title. It was scrapped when I booked July's Demise to be the Fatal-4-way PPV._

 **3: NO GIANTS!**

 _The giants was a HUGE (No Pun intended) accident! They fought in a Giant v Giant match in the UW title tournament, and I was having a hard time coming up with opponents for Bullet Club (more on that later), and they were going to become Brock Lesnar and Goldberg, and not do anything for months, then come out and defend eventually. Glad I didn't though, because we got some classics out of it, and Goliaths for champions._

 **2: For. For. For. For. Monarchy?**

 _Honestly, Monarchy was supposed to win all the gold at first, Freddy the UWA, Caesar the UW, and Dylan and DJ the tag. The same situation as BC, but they would have ruled the roost so to speak, sorry Monarchy, but eventually, some day soon, you all will hold gold_

 **AND NUMBER ONE: ANTHONY as the first UWA champion:**

 _There is no reason why it wouldn't be at #1, because it was the stupidest thing I had thought. I had all these great characters being submitted, and I wanted to put the belt on mine first. Selfishness on my part, and damn, I am glad I decided not to._

 **A/N: That's my list, lemme know what you think, and lemme know if you want to write your own list, or if you want me to do one on your behalf. I will see you all next time, peace!**


	2. Ten IWO Storylines

May 10th, 2017

IWO: The reason I am known in FanFiction. I had so many ideas, so many things I wanted to try, but I made so many mistakes. Adding too many wrestlers, too many titles, and not updating often. Eventually, I grew tired of it, and when I was offered the opportunity to run SSW United, I pulled the plug on it.

Sadly, this meant a lot of potential storylines would never manifest themselves. In this list, I have compiled ten storylines that would have happened in IWO had it not folded.

10\. FZW vs IWO: Killing Time.

The seeds for this interpromotional war would have been sown at New Year's Resolution. Chris Weapon (As of this writing, current FZW International Heavyweight Champion) vs Brandon Elvidge, at the time both the IWO Anarchy Champion and the FZW Champ, was a match I had planned for the event. Chris was going to win the Anarchy belt, followed by a short promo where he essentially ran down IWO and touted FZW as superior, before burning the Anarchy belt, igniting the war.

9- Showdown in Oulu

A story I was interested in was that of Will Ralston. A Scottish wrestler whose father was paralyzed and whose brother was killed by a Bulgarian beast, his story seemed interesting to me, and I wanted to tell it in IWO. It would have culminated in a special event called Showdown in Oulu, set of course, in Oulu, Finland, where the Avenger had to defend the IWO International Title against the man who caused his family so much pain. It would've elevated Ralston and added prestige to the International title.

8-WFA Universal Champ...Anthony Dre?

Ah, if this would've happened, the WFA Universal Champion would've been crowned much sooner. The title would have been contested in a battle royal, in which five fighters from each fed fought. The winner was going to be none other than Anthony Dre, and I reckon he would have made a great Champion.

7-The Freelancers: Kings of the Tag Division

Two wrestlers I was (and still am) very high on were the Freelancers, Edward and Luke. After seeing their success in other promotions, I wanted them in IWO, and I was very pleased when WayOfTheHawk sent them to me. They were supposed to face off against The Monarchy in a feud for the Dynamic Duo titles, where they would defeat them, and proceed to hold said titles for a very long time, until eventually being unseated by the Outlawz.

6-WFA Battle Royale: The Jones Screwjob.

The last two men standing in the ring in the Battle Royale would have been Jones and Anthony facing of for the tiltle for the title. Ben would have nearly eliminated the ex-Foxdre, but Johnny Roberts would have distracted Ben, allowing Fox to hit a Dre-Bomb that sent Ben to the outside for the win. Johnny's explanation would have been that Ben was simply not the man he wanted on top, and that since this was his fed, he could do whatever he wanted. Little did he know that this would come back to bite him...

5-Rise of the Coven

Eventually, several wrestlers, including Steve Frost, Taison Thompson, Rip Slater, and even Jason Sabre, would have found themselves being kidnap, and would turned up missing for months. Until one night, these three men, under the commander of Ben Jones and Sara Lewis, invaded IWO, and launched an attack on it's roster, especially on Johnny Roberts. Ben would have run roughshod on the roster, even defeating Escobar in a Loser Leaves Town I Quit Match. In the end the Coven (Ben, Rip, Steve, Taison, and Jason) would faced off against a team defending IWO (Ryan Maverick, JJ Hopkins, Detrick Cyrus, Anthony Dre, and the returning Freddy Escobar), with the IWO defenders claiming the win and disbanding the Coven

4-First IWO World Champion:...Jason Sabre.

Yes, at New Year's Resolution, the tournament was to come to and end, as "the Renegade" Jason Sabre, took on "The Prince" Freddy Escobar. Both men being faces and both men being close, they would put on a clinic, with the Renegade clinching the win. However...

3-Prince of IWO

Yes, after the match, Freddy would turn heel attacking Jason Sabre with the Monarchy. Blinded by rage, Sabre would have challenged Escobar to a match at IWO Destiny. The Renegade fought bravely but in the end, the Prince cheated to win. However, the night would not end well for him...

2-IWO:Anarchy

WWE: Anarchy is, in my humble opinion, one of the best stories in the Wrestling section of FanFiction. I encourage you people to check it out.

The author of said fic, submitted Ryan Maverick, protagonist of WWE Anarchy, to IWO. Ryan would have made an impact, attacking the Prince after his victory, and feuding with him all the way to IWO's Show of Shows...

1-Titanomachy.

Full Card:

Freddy Escobar (c) vs Ryan Maverick for the World Title: Ryan wins and dethrones the Prince

Jason Sabre (c) vs JJ Hopkins for the International title: Jason retains

TriVolt (c) vs Detrick Cyrus vs Will Ralston vs Lucky Blake in a ladder match for the Highflying title: Detrick regains his belt

Katarina Love (c) vs Taryn Brooks for the Femme Fatale title: Love retains

the Monarchy (c) vs The Freelancers for the Dynamic Duo titles: Freelancers win

Dylan Torres (c) vs Brutus Vicious vs Chris Cogan for the new Anarchy title: Brutus wins.

Knockout Queens (c) vs the Knight Sisters for the Fatal Duo titles: the Knockout Queens, Jessica and Jasmine Batista retain

Brandon Elvidge vs Chris Weapon, Last Man Standing: Weapon would have won to end the feud.

That's it, all of you be sure to check out SSW United, SSW Forever, UWA and other WFA affiliates. Thank you foxxer for letting me write this, and for posting this on your fic.

See you later-  
the DarkRyder


	3. Ten Submission Master Ideas

The TriVolt series was my very first series and I would say it went well. But considering that it was my first, I did have a few wacky storylines that I decided to cut out. Thanks to Foxxer1999, I can tell all of you the top ten! Let's do this!

10\. Trance Not Existing  
My original plans were to have Decay fight against Mama's Soldiers, but instead of having TriVolt and Trance being separated, TriVolt would have a split personality. Trance would have been referred to as TriVolt, while the regular would be Trey Irving.

9\. Sacrifice?  
I don't know if I was really tired or something when I came up with this, but at one point, I was going to have Samuel, Charlie, Draco, and Fear all willingly sacrifice themselves to bring Mama back to life. Mama would have been more of a demon, but this would have happened before Samuel reached his perfect evilness, plus it would have killed off (whoops) one of the best bad guys. I scrapped it because I didn't want it to get to dark.

8\. Butterfly kills Samuel  
Wow I'm dark aren't I...Anyways! The original plan was to actually show Mama when Mama's Soldiers battled TriVolt, Sin, and Foxdre! The plan was to have TriVolt inadvertently kill Mama, causing Samuel to lose all remaining sanity. Samuel would be just about to literally murder TriVolt before Butterfly calmly knocks him unconscious before throwing him in a lake. Once again: Too dark, too soon

7\. Bayley and Trey fighting  
Not like literally fighting, but have them get into an argument and have Bayley walk out. The plan was to use this to show the friendship between Trey and Jacob, as well as the friendship between Anthony and Bayley. I scrapped it because I felt like it wouldn't work.

6\. TriVolt going dark  
This one was so close to happening! Remember when TriVolt returned to save Dragon, only to lay Dragon out? Originally, that was gonna start a No One character where (to quote AJ Styles) the only person TriVolt could trust...was Trey Irving. The only reason why I scrapped this is so I could start giving TriVolt promos that were more to my suit: Rebellious.

5\. ...Bayley cheating  
OKAY I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE ANYMORE THAN THE REST OF YOU! But the original plan was for Alex and Marcus (third and fourth children) to not be Trey's. The story was that Bayley got really drunk one night and well...yeah. Bayley would have begged Trey for forgiveness, only for Trey to reveal that he knew, saying that she told him while she was drunk. I think it's obvious why I didn't do this one.

4\. Samuel reverting back to good  
Hey it's good ol' Samuel! The plan was to have Samuel fight TriVolt one more time: If Samuel lost, he must turn off his eyes and leave Mama's Soldiers, aka become mortal. I don't even know why I got rid of this angle to be honest.

3\. Dragon vs TriVolt to be longer  
Obviously, Dragon vs TriVolt was short. My original plan, however, would have had them rival for half a year before Dragon apologized to TriVolt for how he treated him. I scrapped this because I was stupid XD

2\. Solitary to be the main villain  
Solitary was built to be the ultimate destroyer, but he had one match with TriVolt. However, original plans would have not gone past The Submission Master, which would give me the chance to build Solitary up more. I scrapped this so I could have more diversity.

1\. Alexa Bliss  
YES THE WHOLE STORY WAS ALMOST DIFFERENT! I originally meant for Trey to be shipped with Alexa Bliss. I went with Bayley at the last second and the rest is history!

Bonus/Did You Know: TriVolt's real name is Trey Irving...which I made as a temporary name. I originally planned to change it later, but it grew on me, so it stayed!

Huge thanks to Foxxer for letting me do this! Remember to check out UWA! The Fourth Season, as well as the beginning of Year 2, is coming out in June! See you all next time!  
-KiranTheRay


	4. Ten Favorite WWE Matches

I have been a wrestling fan for YEARS! There are many great matches that I have taken inspiration from. (This will be WWE matches, not fanfiction matches, that will be a seperate list).

Here are:

 **My ten favorite WWE matches, of all time!**

 **Honorable Mentions: 2004 Royal Rumble, Rock v Stone Cold WM 15, TLC II (WM 2000), Daniel Bryan vs John Cena (Summerslam 2013), and DIY v Authors of Pain vs Revival (Takeover Orlando 2017)**

 **10: AJ Styles v John Cena Summerslam 2016**

True story: before this match, I made a bet with my sister, I would have a Beanboozled Jelly bean if Cena won. She finally sat and watched a Phenomenal match with me, and of course, the man won! The spots were awesome, and the match was great! I enjoyed it, and even with the loss, my sister enjoyed it as well.

 **9: The 2006 Royal Rumble Match**

62 minutes and 12 seconds, the record set by the great Rey Mysterio in this match. He dedicated it to Eddie Guerrero, and it was amazing! The star lineup of HHH, Mysterio, Benoit, Orton, Ric Flair, Tatanka, RVD, and many more made this match a spectacle!

 **8: Roman Reigns v [c] Brock Lesnar WM 31**

This was my SECOND Mania that I pulled a late night just to watch live! I was stoked, and I watched this match happen live! Everyone thought it was going to be the shortest Main event in WM history, and everyone hated that Roman was the #1 contender for the belt. Regardless, it was amazing! Don't tell me you didn't think it was over after that first F5! Anyways, the match was great, and the ending will live on in our hearts for years to come.

 **7: Sami Zayn v Shinsuke Nakamura NXT Takeover Dallas (WM32)**

The night before WM32 was AMAZING! Nakamura's debut was AWESOME! Especially in his first match in NXT at Takeover Dallas. Him and Sami put on a SHOW, it was indeed worthy of the "FIGHT FOREVER" chant, even I was thinking the same thing! Great show, now for the rematch on WWE PPV!

 **6: John Cena [c] vs Batista (Over The Limit 2010)**

The two biggest stars of the era, having a match at WM26 known to Batista as a 'fluke', and a bit of an underwhelming Last Man Standing match at Extreme Rules, finally came to a head at Over the limit in the form of an I QUIT match! Cena's dignity vs the animal for the WWE title. The ending is what makes the match worthwhile, as Cena holds Batista in an Attitude Adjustment on top of a car, and after Batista says I Quit, he AAs him through the stage from the car roof, and lemme tell you, Cena should have turned heel that night.

 **5: The Tower Of Doom (Great American Bash 1988)**

This was an ALL STAR match, with the Road Warriors, Doctor Death Steve Williams, and Ron and Jimmy Garvin on one side, and Kevin Sullivan, Mike Rotunda, Al Perez, the Russian Assassin and Ivan Koloff on the other. It was awesome, and the one spot I remember most, was Animal in the top cage, punching one guy, and back kicking the other! It was an awesome match anyways considering it was 1988.

 **4: The Shield vs Kane, Daniel Bryan, and Randy Orton (June 14th 2013 Smackdown)**

The only reason this match is on the list, is because it was at the first Smackdown that I got to see LIVE! It was an amazing match, as I got to see an RKO from twelve rows behind the announce table (You can see a glimpse of me and my dad during Great Khali's entrance in the bottom right corner). It was a great show, and that match was awesome!

 **3: Undertaker vs Kane (Inferno Match Unforgiven 1998)**

You hear these two names, and you think, AMAZING! Mostly centered around the pyrotech guys at ringside making flames pop up, and the commentators (JR and Jerry Lawler) freaking out every time, even without that, it was an amazing match, with the last appearance of Vader in a WWE ring for many years.

 **2: Mankind vs Undertaker (Hell In A Cell King of the Ring 1998)**

I don't even need to say much about this, as it's in many other lists, so we'll just keep going…

 **NUMBER ONE: Winner Takes All Survivor Series match 2001!**

One of if not the greatest traditional Survivor Series match of ALL TIME! The stars going on with Rock, Jericho, Kane, The American Badass Undertaker, and Big Show taking on Booker T, RVD, Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, and Shane O Mac! A AMAZING match, that also took place in my current hometown! What a match, and a great ending.

 **That's my list, what are your favorite matches, feel free to make a list of those, I will gladly put them up here. See you all next time! Peace!**


	5. Ten Platinum facts (Adrian Watts)

Ten platinum facts

10 -Adrian watts was supposed to be a FEMALE

Yup, he was supposed to be Adrianna Watts, who was going to be a jobber in ACW but I scrapped the idea

9- his nickname

His original nickname was "apex" Adrian Watts, and I have him is nickname from WWE 2k16

8- in LU and Impact wrestling

I originally planned to have him in the indie's but decided to Change it

7- his finisher

The platinum bomb was almost not used, I was going to use pop up angle slam as his finisher and be called "the acute bomb"

6- he wasn't supposed to fight Brock or Kris, it was going to be Okada or triple H

So in the story Adrian watts, the rewrite Vince made him choose who to fight. The original plan was for him to kick Vince out of his house via a platinum bomb. Also he was going to fight Okada as Okada's WrestleMania debut because be signed to NXT in the story

5- no Becky Lynch

The original paring was Paige but I was going to give him to Becky as a one time thing but it looked good so I kept it

4- Finnegan was supposed to have Becky lynch

After Becky would leave Adrian she would meet his identical twin brother and thought he was Adrian and slapped him, I scrapped it because I was too lazy to write

3- he was not the Adrian today

When I made Adrian I had the attention in mind to build a man that could be like John Cena, but over time and a few good songs I have developed him into one of the best OC's I could use.

2 -NEVER WAS GOING TO WRESTLE

He was going to be gm of ACW but I changed that once I got to building

1- WAS NEVER GOING TO BE MADE

My original 2 OC's were Guy apex and John Calaway, they were going to get there own story called "apex and Calaway" And were going to have a trilogy too, but once Adrian got made and ACW closed it kinda faded away

Oh and I hope you all enjoyed this

-Uzumaki of authority


	6. Ten ActorsActresses

**I'm not just a wrestling fanatic. I am a fan of movies and TV, especially the actors/actresses.**

 **Here are my ten favorite movie and TV actors/actresses of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: this is a list of actors, not voice actors, that'll be a separate list.**

 **10: Paul Walker**

The man who helped make the greatest movie franchise of the modern era in the form of Fast And Furious. He's in a better place due to ironic circumstances, but thanks to him, we got eight awesome movies!

 **9: Jensen Ackles**

While he is well known for his role as Dean Winchester on Supernatural, I first saw him in a show called Smallville as Jason Teague (where I fell in love with the man, figuratively) The man is a great actor, and I hope he lives forever.

 **8: Charisma Carpenter**

Buffy The Vampire Slayer is quite possibly the best thing I ever discovered. A year long project to watch all of it eventually led into another one where I watched the side-series, Angel (more on that later). Charisma played Cordelia Chase, a stuck up brat in the three seasons of Buffy she is in, but she finds herself in Angel, where I fell for her. That is why, she is on this list.

 **7: Vanessa Hudgens**

While the show I know her from (Powerless) was recently cancelled, it was an amazing short run she had. In the nine episodes it had, she did a great job! A perfect balance of comedian and serious actress, she has won her way into my heart.

 **6: Denzel Washington**

He's only on this list because of his role in one of my FAVORITE sports movies, and that is, Remember the Titans. Easily one of my personal favorite roles that he ever played! I am so glad I saw that movie.

 **5: G. Hannelius**

Right, I had this part of my life known as the 'Disney spur' where I literally went to Disney Channel, and that was all I watched, but the show I looked forward to was Dog With A Blog. It was about a talking dog, who had a blog that he put stuff about his life, and his owner's lives on. But, G Hannelius, who played the girl Avery Jennings was the one who stood out. She was cute, and she was the first person I shipped Anthony Dre with.

 **4: Sean Pertwee**

He's on this list because I met him in person, and he was a very cool guy! Playing Alfred Pennyworth on Gotham, he is one of the best versions of Alfred I have seen in recent memory, and he's also a great guy!

 **3: James Roday**

Psych, wrong list! No for real, he's part of one of the greatest shows of all time, PSYCH. He plays the 'psychic detective' Shawn Spencer and is easily the best actor in recent memory to me.

 **2: David Boreanaz**

The man who played the character Anthony's SSW United gimmick is based. Playing Angel (Or Angelus) in both Buffy and his spinoff show, Angel, he is quite possibly the best character of all time, if not for the #1 character.

 **NUMBER ONE: Kristin Kreuk**

She is AMAZING! Go watch Smallville, if anything watch the first season, she is adorable, and I freaking LOVE HER! She plays the lovely Lana Lang, Clark Kent's love interest before Lois Lane, and she just gets better through the six or seven (I don't remember) seasons she is on. She is my biggest crush (Sorry Bayley), and she's on my bucket list of people to meet.

 **That's my list of actors and actresses, lemme know if you want to do a list, and I will see you all next time!**

 **-Foxxer1999**


	7. Ten Favorite Songs

**Music, one of the many things that defines a wrestling character, but is also a great thing to listen to as a pastime. I listen to a lot of music, 367 different songs to be exact, and they are awesome!**

 **Here are my 10 favorite songs of all time and their best lines!**

 **Rule: An artist can only be used once on this list, and also NO real Wrestler's themes**

 **10: Judas by Fozzy**

The reason this is #10 is because it is the most recent to make it. I knew about Chris Jericho's band, but I had never listened to any music until it was announced as the theme for Takeover Chicago. The music video is astounding, and the song itself is amazing!

Best line: "Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light."

 **9: Famous by Skillet**

It is a rock song by a Christian Rock band, and what it is trying to say is awesome! It was the video package song for Trivolt vs Anthony. It sounds phenomenal, and it definately is one of their best!

Best line: "When I was dead, you gave me new life."

 **8: You and Me by Lifehouse**

The most romantic song I will go on record saying I have heard! It debuted on Smallville in season 4 during the prom episode (Spirit), and it is on my bucket list to hear it at my Senior prom!

Best line: "Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do…"

 **7: Far Away by Nickelback**

Truth be told, my parents don't like this song, but this is one that we disagree on. It is a song that I can relate to, but I never will accomplish this.

Best Line: "I love you, and I have loved you all along."

 **6: All Or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman**

The first song that has ever brought me to tears! I cried for five minutes after hearing this, and I love it! Songs that move emotions are amazing to me, and this song is definitely in that category.

Best: "With you I know that I am good for something So let's go give it a try."

 **5: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

The best preparation song of all time! Imagine a compilation of clips building up to that big moment with this playing in the background, a great song, and one of Green Day's best!

Best line: "I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams."

 **4: I will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

The first song I heard by them, on the album, Dear Agony (A song title as well), and it is great! It is a good choice for anyone who likes rock music, and is just like 'screw the world'.

Best line: "I will Not Bow, I will not break."

 **3: I'll Never Tell by Nicholas Brendon and Emma Caulfield**

You're probably thinking, 'who the hell are they?', they are two of the stars of Buffy The Vampire slayer. They did a musical episode called "Once More, With Feeling" and came out with the album to match, and this is one of my favorite songs from it. Featuring Xander Harris and Anya singing about their upcoming marriage, and how they felt in the most comedic way possible, it was heartwarming, and great!

Best Line: "We Could Really Raise the beam in making marriage a hell..."

 **2: Holding Out For A Hero by Jennifer Saunders**

Shrek 2, easily the best movie in the whole franchise, and with good reason! The plot was something different, and this song just made it even better. The climax of the movie was the 'attack on the castle' type of scene, with this song being sung by the Fairy Godmother. It was so badass, and earned it's way onto the list.

Best Line: "I'm Holding Out for a hero till the morning light."

 **NUMBER ONE: Renegade by Daughtry**

If you had no clue this was going to be number one, you are crazy! This is Anthony's theme song, and for a good reason! It was one of the first Daughtry songs I fell in love with, and it's quite possibly the best thing I have ever heard!

Best Line: "I'm Breaking out of this town like a Renegade."

 **That's my top ten songs, lemme know in the reviews what you think, and I will see you all next time!**


	8. Ten WFA Matches

**One year ago, I stumbled upon an interesting community here in Fanfiction. I'm sure you all heard of it, it's called The Wrestling Federation Alliance! It features all types of OC Wrestling promotions: from the ultraviolet Fire Zone Wrestling, the split Strong Style Wrestling promotions United & Forever, to the Ultra Cool Wrestling which makes wrestling "ultra cool", the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance which speaks for itself, and all the way to my promotion the International Championship Wrestling. With all these promotions in the WFA, there were bound to be some very good ones that people would claim is the very best, and I just so happened to find ten of them! Now, in honor of my one year here & for the WFA Tournaments going on & upcoming, I'm going to list out my favorite/best matches under the WFA banner. You can call me "Trell" from ICW and here are…...**

 **The Top 10 WFA Matches**

 **10\. Freddy Escobar VS Furno Moxley (Ladder Match): ICW Crossroads**  
This match is ranked low because I was the one who wrote this and it wouldn't be fair, in my opinion, to put this higher on a list I made featuring works from other people. But this one was beloved by all who witnessed this bout & bears mention because it was the end to a rivalry that put ICW on the map! "The Prince" Freddy Escobar (be ready to see this name a lot) is VERY well known for being the leader of the infamous faction Monarchy (they'll appear soon as well) and running around almost every promotion causing havoc! "The Madman" Furno Moxley was barely recognized in the WFA, only known as "Dean Ambrose's little brother" and the leader of The New Shield. But when these two faced off in ICW, it turned into an all out brawl for the leadership of ICW featuring betrayals, kidnappings, assaults, havoc, and a sense that Monarchy's reign of terror was so-close to coming to an end. The months-long feud concluded in this ladder match, in which both guys left it all in the ring (and even in the crowd), not to mention nasty ladder spots that may have scared both men for life. In the end, Freddy Escobar did leave victorious, but it was Furno Moxley's e fans...and ICW as a at were the real winners.

 **9\. Proving Grounds Match: UWA Proving Ground**  
This one is low as well because I did have a major part in writing this, but is above the ladder match because I wasn't alone in putting it together. This one match took five (yes FIVE) other people to write, and BOY was it a clusterf**k. UWA's version of the Royal Rumble, 40 men all competed in an Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal to earn a spot in the Main Event of Ultimania. The difference is that instead of one, TWO men had to enter at the same time, which separates this from the actual Royal Rumble. This match featured quite possibly the biggest names in the WFA and paid respects to rivalries old & new, while setting up for the biggest event in UCW! In the end, it was Levi-the Great, everyone's favorite underdog & the same man who enjoys wrestling women, who outlasted every other person to become the winner and headline Ultimania (we'll get to that shortly…..)

 **8\. Cody Rhodes VS Martin Kirby VS Marty Scurll VS Will Ospreay: IXW Warzone Episode 1**  
This match is interesting because it featured REAL LIFE wrestlers instead of OCs. A bold concept, especially in a OC wrestling company, but when done right, can be downright intriguing and very entertaining! And this match was definitely one I would love to see actually happen in the real world! The Youngest Grandson of a Plumber, the creator of KirbyMania, Bullet Club's newest Villain, and CHAOS's Aerial Assassin (and the posterboy for "…..dive") competed in an elimination match on Warzone's first episode in which The Villain took the victory. Now I bet most people shrugged this one off, but it certainly did all four of these guys justice in putting their actions into words and keep it very entertaining! Now if only it'll come to life…...

 **7\. Chris Blade VS Freddy Escobar: UWA Ultimania**  
In most WFA Promotions, Freddy Escobar (remember him?) is the big bad heel everyone hates to love and loves to boo! In the UWA, however, Freddy Escobar is actually one of their biggest babyfaces in the company! (Surreal, I know). It it begs the question: if Freddy was the face, then who would be the big bad heel to oppose him? Enter Chris Blade, the man who "dominated" Freddy's friend Caesar and gloated about it! Well, obviously Freddy & Monarchy wouldn't let that slide and the two (including some backup from both sides) engaged in a bitter back & forth rivalry that culminated in Ultimania, where both guys brought their A+ game! It was as technically sound and as down & dirty as it could ever be! With the UW Championship on the line, Chris used every trick in the book to pull out the victory! But it wasn't enough as "The Prince" eventually shattered the Blade and won his first championship under the UWA banner.

 **6\. Katrina Love VS Skyler "The Elf" Owl: UCW/UWA Clash Of The Best**  
Katrina Love: Possibly the most dominant & successful women in UWA. She ruled the women's division with an iron fist because she commands the spotlight and will put on a show with her in-ring ability! Skyler "The Elf" Owl: The heart & soul of UCW and one of the most talented Women in the entire roster! These two have faced off before, but this was their best encounter yet! Katrina was fighting to prove why the ring his her throne & Skyler fought to prove why she is the best wrestler on the planet! In the end, "The Elf" dethroned "The Queen" but definitely proved that the women of the WFA are the best in the business!

 **5\. Monarchy VS The Freelancers VS The Disciples VS Bullet Club: UWA July's Demise**  
Tag team wrestling is one of the hottest types of wrestling in the modern day wrestling. It's no secret that I'm in charge of running a tournament featuring the best tag teams across the WFA, and this match featured four of the best tag teams to ever step foot in the WFA: DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres of Monarchy, Bullet Club members Jared & Johnny Shadow, the WFA Freelancers Luke & Edward, and The Disciples's Sabotage & Lime. The reason this match is on the list is not because of the names, but because this match was just a WAR ZONE from beginning to end! These four teams couldn't even enter the ring without fighting! And that match itself showed why these teams work so well together and why they are the best tag teams in the WFA. In the end, Jared & Johnny Shadow walked away victorious in this war, but this match was definitely the paperboy for Tag Team wrestling

 **18m ago4. Freddy Escobar VS Chris Weapon: FZW (Highlights)**  
If someone were to describe Chris Weapon, it would be BAT S**T INSANE! FZW isn't for the faint of heart, and the leader of The Weaponry is one of the major reasons behind that due to his cruel actions to his opponents in and out of the ring! One of his best rivals is Freddy Escobar (appearing again), who is also a good guy in FZW, because as bad as Escobar is, he agrees that Chris deserves to be put down! Their match had a sense of urgency to me, with both guys giving it their all while showcasing why they both are WFA's Dirtiest Players! In the end, Chris Weapon came out victorious but neither man could walk out on their own power. Deep down, I believe that Chris and Freddy do have tremendous respect for each other, even if they don't want to admit it. I suppose…...you COULD call them a…..  
S**trivalswhosaytheydespiseeachotherbutdeepdowntheyrespectthehelloutofeachotherforw**kers  
#S**trivalswhosaytheydespiseeachotherbutdeepdowntheyrespectthehelloutofeachotherforw**kers

…..It felt good saying that.

 **3\. Martin Freund VS TJ Skill: UCW Eternal Glory**  
At the first Eternal Glory, two men duked it out for one hour long: Martin Freund & TJ Skill. Freund, at the time, was the Ultra Rumble winner & challenger going into the match! Skill was the reigning Epix Heavyweight Champion and proud, yet flamboyant face of UCW. These two felt that a simple 23 minute match wouldn't do, so they channelled their inner Hart/Michaels and made it an Iron Man Match. Now, Iron Man matches are one of my favorite gimmick matches of all time (especially hour long ones) because of the quick pacing and creative ways to waste time, and BOY did they put on a show! Both guys went back & forth, trading pinfalls & submission holds while trying not to lose their lead! When the hour was up, the score was tied at 5-5 and went into OVERTIME! It was then that, even with a lack of energy, they threw themselves at each other just to become champion! When the dust cleared, Martian Freund left UCW's grandest stage as champion, and gave everyone the best match in UCW history!

 **2\. Dan Riley VS Levi-The Great: UWA Ultimania**  
Dan Riley is UWA's version of Adam Cole, being a 2x UWA Champion and a star in any promotion he steps foot in. Levi- The Great was known for wrestling women….. and always losing. Overtime, however, Levi grew to be the underdog of UWA and beloved by everyone! When Levi won the Proving Grounds Match (remember that?), fans were literally shocked, but "The Man of a Million Moves" literally shrugged him away…..until Ultimania arrived. That was Levi's breakout night against the reigning UWA Champion and his best match in the WFA so far! The match itself was back-and-forth, each man barely holding the upper hand! Some thought Dan would easily win, but as the match grew closer to its conclusion, Levi had everyone behind him! The support and the determination by the challenger was enough for him to dethrone Dan Riley as the new UWA Champion! It was quite possibly the most heartfelt moment in not just UWA, but all of the Alliance. It was so close to being #1, but there was one match that overshadowed it. One match that took the WFA by storm! One match I dubbed "The End Of An Era."

And the #1 best WFA match ever IIIISSSS…...

 **TriVolt VS Anthony (Torture Chamber): SSW Fighting For Freedom**  
This match was WFA's End Of An Era. Ever since the creation of the WFA, these two men have been in the forefront of the whole thing: Anthony Dre (formally known as Foxdre), and Trey Irving (Currently known as TriVolt). They have fought throughout almost every WFA Promotion: IXW, IWO, UWA, SSW, etc. For almost one year, they have been at each other's throats! Everything finally…..FINALLY came to a head at the dual PPV event between SSW Forever & SSW United: Fighting For Freedom. The Torture Chamber…..it was, in my opinion, more violent than the Hell In A Cell! The bloodshed, the weapons, the bitterness between both guys and the aura of hatred in the air, my words alone can't do that match justice. Please, go check that match out anyway you can! In the end, Anthony won the match, but at the cost of his and TriVolt's physical well being. Some would easily say that this ends their rivalry, but I believe TriVolt & Anthony are destined to "Fight Forever….." and I wouldn't change that in the slightest!

 **And that's it! These are my top ten WFA matches! Now, I know that with all these events, you all are BOUND to have a personal favorite! So don't hesitate to say what is yours! And as always, make SURE to check out the UWA (I heard that they just had a new season!), ICW, and all of the other promotions in the WFA if you fancy! Also be sure to check out the WFA's Tournaments held by IXW, ICW (but posted separately, SSW United) & the UWA! Until next time friends….**

 **-"Trell" AKA TheWayOfTheHawk**


End file.
